1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,134, issued on Dec. 15, 2009, discloses a magnetic connector including a mating section, a magnetic element having a cavity, and a plurality of retractable, POGO-type contacts accommodated in the mating section and the cavity. The magnetic connector further includes a terminal block receiving the contacts, an internal printed circuit board, and a protective member.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0210244, published on Aug. 15, 2013, discloses a magnetically-conductive label and a magnetic connector system including portions of connector insert (plug) and connector receptacle. Connector receptacle may include one or more magnets, which may be covered by label. Connector insert may include an attraction plate. Magnetic field lines originating in first magnet may pass through label and attraction plate and terminate in second magnet. Specifically, magnetic field lines originating in a North pole of a magnet terminate at a South pole of another magnet. Magnets may be formed of various materials and may be arranged in various configurations. For example, a single magnet may be employed where a first magnetic element may extend from a North side of the magnet to an opening and a second magnetic element may extend from a South side of the magnet to the opening
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526, issued on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses an electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain coupling. Each of the plug and the receptacle comprises a magnetic element and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the magnetic member. Also disclosed are complementary guides that allow for only one way of coupling the plug and receptacle together to ensure proper alignment of the plug contacts with the receptacle contacts. An electrical connector assembly having guiding means is desired.